This invention relates to tire-retreading apparatus, and more specifically relates to improved apparatus for use in tire-retreading operations of the type wherein flexible impervious means overlies and encloses a replacement tread strip encircling the tire to be retreaded and is subjected to a pressure differential so as to press the strip toward the tire during bonding of the former to the latter within a heated pressure chamber.
Prior U.S. patents disclosing methods and/or apparatuses for use in association with retreading operations of the aforesaid general type include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,895,985, 3,884,740, 3,846,201, 3,802,978, 3,793,116, 3,769,121, 3,730,801, 3,325,326, 3,236,709, 3,976,910 and 2,966,936.
In keeping with past industry practices, much tire-retreading of the general type described above is done in relatively small retreading shops. Such shops, although called upon to perform their services in association with tires of many different sizes and constructions, customarily can afford to own only a limited quantity of retreading equipment and to employ only semi-skilled personnel. Apparatus intended for tire-retreading operations of the subject type should therefore be suitable for use in association with tires of many different sizes, constructions and mountings. In the latter connection, the apparatus desirably should be capable of use in connection with not only pneumatic tires, but also in connection with "solid" tires which are filled with foamed elastomeric material, irrespective of whether any particular tire is mounted upon the customer's vehicle rim (as would always be the case with a solid tire) or requires mounting upon a rim before retreading (as might or might not be the situation in the case of a pneumatic tire). The construction of the apparatus should also be highly economical, rugged and durable, but at the same time relatively simple both from the viewpoint of the number of components incorporated therein, which number should be minimal, and from the viewpoint of the nature of the cooperation between such components during use of the apparatus. That is, the apparatus should be readily usable by even personnel possessing only modest skills, in a proper manner consistently producing the desired results, and should be so constructed as to counteract insofar as possible the tendency of some such personnel to lose or damage apparatus-components.